Kids
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Max and Fang's kids Jace and Ashlyn. Cute little oneshot/twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just a little story idea I had. Hope you like it please comment and review! This might be a two shot or one shot depending if you guys really want more or not. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Momma!" Yelled the eager little blonde girl. Her hair was short, curly, and flopped around loosely. She wore her pajamas, which was a baggy light blue t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Wake up!"

"Mer..." The dirty blonde avian American rolled around ok her side. Her tank top strap sagged down her arm and her long hair was in tangles. "It's too early..."

"Momma!" The girl screamed a bit louder.

"Be quiet..." Muttered a little voice in the other room.

"Mommy, Jace is telling me what to do again!" She tattled on her little brother, but of course Ms. Maximum would not be much help.

"I think he's right. Go back to bed..." She rolled away from her daughter and tucked her head under the sheets.

"Urg!" Let out the 5 year old girl. She stomped her feet and made a lot of noise. "Where's dada?" She asked after a few minutes of pouting proved ineffective. She kicked one of her legs out and hit the door to the master bedroom. She wore tall white socks that were folded over at the top. She rushed to the stairs and slid down each stair on her butt. Her short rid up and she got a small rug burn. At the bottom of the stairs she hopped up and ran to the kitchen. "Daddy!" She yelled her arms out wide for a hug, "Oh... It's just you..." She mumbled when she found her older brother pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"I am up because of you..." Stated the 9 year old boy with dark brown hair. It wasn't yet black like his father's it had a tint of brownish blonde through it. He only wore boxers with skulls and white socks.

"Hey!" She rebutted, "When I get up everyone should be up! It's just how it goes!" She smiled and leaned over to the cereal box. She reached her hand in the box and stuffed her face with cereal.

"That's discussing..." Muttered Jace.

"Better than what mom makes." She stated in response. Max trudged down the stairs and overheard her daughter.

"Well good morning to you too Ashlyn!" She snapped a bit. Then she went around the island in the middle of the kitchen. She turned on the burner and put a pan on the stove.

"I'm sorry!" Ashlyn responded nervously. Her brother laughed a bit.

"What are you making?" Jace asked his mother once she got the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator.

"An omelette."

"Are you sure?" He asked once she grabbed bread out of the cabinet. He reached up and grabbed it out of her hands. Max glared at him, "Where is Fang— your father?"

Jace looked around out the window. He moaned and pointed outside. He saw Fang in the distance flying around in the sky. They lived on the outskirts of town so no one could find out about the fact they had wings. He watched his father make turns and the heights he got up to. He dropped his spoon and placed his bowl on the table. Jace slipped on his checkered Vans and swung the back door open.

"Jay!" Max yelled and caught the door behind him. "Put a coat on or something first!" He rushed back in the house. He desperately grabbed the closest coat to the door, and it was Fang's. After slipping it on and sprinted out of the house. He ran in the yard until he got to the fence. Once their yard ended he opened up his child sized brown wings. He flapped them and sore into the sky. He tried to catch up to Fang, but he couldn't reach the altitude his father did.

Ashlyn folded her arms and hmpfted. She pushed out her chair at the island and ran to the window. She climb up on the counter to open it. Once it was opened she screamed outside, "No fair! Just because you have wings doesn't mean you have to show them off! Jerk!"

Max lifted her off the counter, "You are going to get yourself hurt and I'll have to deal with your crying..." She smirked at the little girl. "Come on you don't have to fly. Eat your breakfast."

"But I wanna fly!" She complained, "Why did he get wings and not me! That's not fair!" She swung her legs against the side of the island.

Max held her head, "I know I'm sorry. But I can't control what powers you get and what he gets... I don't choose."

"You don't?" She stopped whining and tilted her head, "...where do babies come from? You don't make them...?"

Max looked around nervously, "FANG!" She screamed out the open window. "GET IN HERE!"

"Mmhmm" she heard mumbled out the window.

Ashlyn looked at her mother curiously from across the table waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Fang popped behind Max's chair. "GAH!" Max let out as she feel off of her chair. "Can you stop doing that already?!"

"Stop what, breathing?" He responded while tucking his black wings in.

Max pulled herself back up, "That joke still isn't funny after 15 years."  
She sat back in her chair and looked up at Fang. She did not mention anything hoping her daughter had forgotten.

"Momma I asked a question!" She stated, "Where do babies come from?" Max's eyes popped open at Fang. He starred back at her with his smirk now gone.

"Uh... Well I'll let daddy tell you..." Max shrugged her shoulders and left Fang in the dark. He scratched his head and tried to stall.

"Well... There are these... Uh... Things..." Fang tried to explain it but he really did not want to, nor did he have the words to. He glared at Max.

Ashlyn tilted her head more, "haha... What?! Just tell me!" She began to get angry, "Tell me! Tell me!"

Fang gulped harder, "When there's a boy and... Um...a girl... I guess... And babies... Are young ch...children kids..." Jace walked in the kitchen. He wore Fang's jacket in which the sleeves were way too long and the back covered over his boxers. He took the seat next to his little sister. He cut Fang off and gave his input.

"Didn't you know Mom was created in a lab. That's why they are part avian bird." He stated and Max looked at him.

"Um... Yeah yeah... So if you want wings you would have had to be created in a lab. But trust me you do not want that... It is awful. Being a kid like you are is much better."

"But..." She started, "Jace wasn't... Dada wasn't... Oh forget it I'm bored now!" She stated placing her bowl in the sink now that she was done. "Come on Jace let's go play! We can go through the forest again!"

"Urg..." Jace mumbled, but before he could decline Ashlyn grabbed his arm and pulled him off the chair. "Fine. Let me get changed first. You should change too Ash." The kids ran up the stairs.

After a few minutes later Max and Fang heard yelling and fighting up stairs. "Mom! Jace won't let me wear his t-shirt! Tell him to share!"

"Why would you even want my shirt? It's mine!" Jace angered back. Ashlyn ran down the stairs with a pair of unzipped jean short on and the same pajama shirt she was wearing.

"He won't let me. Tell him to let me!" She demanded from her parents. The both shook their heads. "You guys are no fun!" The temperous little girl pouted.

"How about I help you pick out a shirt?" Max suggested and kneeled down to the little girls height.

"Ok!" Ashlyn agreed and wrapped her arms around her mother. Max lifted her up off the tile floor. She carried the light little girl up stairs.

"How about a long sleeve it's a little chilly... Kinda... Maybe..." Max tried.

"Nuh-uh!" She shook her head fiercely.

"Fine... This green tank top?"

"Yup!" She smiled and grabbed it out of Max's hands.

"But you have to wear a sweatshirt!" Max threw a purple zip up sweatshirt towards her. The little girl rolled her eyes. "Jace you changed?"

"Yeah mom." He shouted back and walked down the stairs. Ash stepped down the stairs after him.

Jace wore tight black jeans with a brown belt. He tucked in a black t-shirt and over it had his leather wind breaker. Still he wore his checkered vans on his feet. "Look who has their father's mad sense of style." He smirked and messed with Jace's hair. Jace flinched and tried to grab Fang's hands. Fang still moved away so he couldn't and hit the boy lightly on the shoulder, "Too slow." Ashlyn ran to her father.

"What about me daddy how do I look?" She smiled with her crooked teeth and un zipped jeans. She had tied the sweatshirt around her waist trying to get around Max's ruling, but she tight it off center and slanted. She tied her on converse shoes. Her socks were different colors.

Fang laughed very lightly as he bent down to retie her sweatshirt and zip her pants. "And look who has their mother's sense of style." Max walked around the corner and saw how messy her daughter had dressed what she picked out for the girl.

"Mommy!" Ash tried to look around as Fang tied her sweatshirt. "Daddy said I have your sense of style!"

Max glared at the dark haired bird boy. "Oh, did he now?" Fang pulled the knot around her waist. Then with his free hands he held them up as if to surrender. Max kept glaring. "Just go out and play you guys. I have to talk to your father about his style options. Isn't that right mean fashion sense?"

"Hmm" Fang mumbled, "I do pull of a leather jacket."

"And I pull off the look of a homeless girl?!" Max shouted at him.

"I wouldn't go as far as pulling it off..." Fang muttered to himself.

"I can still beat you!" Max snapped.

"Try..." Fang leaned over to where Max was. He kissed her on the lips. She blushed lightly.

"EWWW!" The kids yelled and once their parents turned around to look at them them, they ran outside. They left giggling into the yard and running around.

"Are we doing anything right?" Asked Max once they were alone in the house.

"Hmm... No clue." Fang shrugged his shoulders and starred outside. He saw Ashlyn tackling Jace, which was really just Jace holding his hand on her forehead to keep her away. He gave a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2- School Days

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial,  
sans-serif; color: #222222; background-position: initial initial;  
background-repeat: initial initial;"So hey, I'm writing another one. The two are kind of unrelated. I was thinking that I could maybe do different scenes of their lifes' with kids. So each chapter isn't connected but all together there is a plot. If that's making sense let me know if you like that idea. Enjoy :)/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt;  
line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color:  
#222222;"br / br /strong span style="background-position: initial initial; background-repeat:  
initial initial;"Chapter 2- School Days/span/strong/span/p 


End file.
